


War Strategy

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean and Charlie are college roommates. Is just another boring day in winter vacations when a new neighbor arrived to their door. His beauty leave Dean frozen. He will need some strategy to conquer him. Thanks God he has Charli to help him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	War Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my friends! This is my last prompt from Tumblr, requested by an anonymous!  
> Is se College AU hope you like it!

Okay, that was getting hard. There was not way out. He was surrounded by armies, he had lost so many men in battle, he knew this was the end. A drop of sweat rolled over his forehead, falling through his cheek, his eyes were full of distress, and he was breathing hard. "Okay, Dean. This is not chess, you know." Charlie thundered in front of him. They were playing Risk and Dean was blatantly loosing. "I have to think, you just kicked my ass in every movement I made," Dean exclaimed, spreading his arms.

"Give up," said Charlie, not impressed with his roommate's dramatic performance. She laid back on the chair, crossing her arms.

"Never!" Dean raised a finger to the ceiling. Then he put his fist on his mouth, scowling focused on the board game. Suddenly he snorted and stood up, "I give up, do you want some coffee?"

Charlie huffed a little laugh of disbelief, then she stood up too, "Sure," she said when someone knocked at the door. Both roommates exchanged puzzled gazes.

Who could it be? They were in winter break, and the University was almost empty. All their friends were with their families, not Charlie because she was a rebellious child, same with Dean, the idea of sharing his vacations with his not adorable sister in law Amelia, wasn't so appealed.

"I'll go," decided Dean, he opened the door and his mouth dropped at the sight of a gorgeous angel with blue, beautiful eyes, wild black hair, pink sinful lips, and tan perfect skin. Dean thought such beauty was impossible, so maybe he was unreal.

The guy smiled uncomfortable, "Hi, I'm… Castiel… Castiel Novak, your new neighbor, I just tried to… I wanted," Dean was a solid stone blocking the entrance, his eyes focused in that heavenly apparition. But… he wasn't answering, not moving  _ at all. _

Charlie noticed this, and went to the rescue, she almost jumped in front of Castiel, trying to pass between the door and his petrified friend, "Hey! Hi Castiel! Welcome, my name is Charlie," she smiled fondly, offering her hand, Cas took it and smiled back.

"Hi, my pleasure," he said, Dean blinked, now he knew how the sun should be if it was shining in front of you.

"Ahm…" Charlie side eyed her friend, "And this is Dean, my roommate," she pointed, punching him slightly in the chest. Dean reacted and offered his hand to the newcomer.

"Welcome, Cas… tiel…" he frowned at his own weirdness.

Cas chuckled and bowed his head, Dean gulped, he was a real Adonis.

"Cas is fine," he said, then he locked his blues with Dean's greens.

Charlie smiled mischievously at the sight of that, then she cleared her throat and asked, "Okay Cas, would you like to come in a couple of hours to our place and drink some beer?"

"Oh, I would love to," the beautiful man turned his head to answered her with another bright grin. Dean swallowed.

"Great!" Charlie clapped her hands, and Dean flinched, as if he was dragged back to reality with that clap.

"See you in a couple of hours then," Cas said, looking at her, then he drifted his eyes to Dean, "See you, Dean." There was a hint of flirtation in his voice. Dean licked his lips and waved his hand awkwardly, but not words came out. Castiel wheeled around and left.

Dean was still watching longingly at his closed door, Charlie grabbed him by the arm and pushed him sharply inside their room.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Dean straightened in his place, "What do you mean?"

"You froze!" She snapped.

"I… I didn't!" He crossed his arms defensively.

"You did, so now we need some war strategy if you want to conquer that dreamy boy," she murmured to herself, walking thoughtful around the place, one hand in her chin.

Dean blinked, "I need  _ what _ ?"

Charlie side eyed him exhausted, "Dean, is so obvious you fell at first sight for him and he was blatantly flirting with you," she waved her hand pointing at the door.

Dean frowned, "You think?" Then he smiled goofily.

The girl sighed, "Yes, so go and take a bath put some sexy t-shirt on, and some perfume, and let's plan some pick up strategy, soldier," she ordered.

"Yes sir!" Answered with animosity Dean, running to the bathroom.

Charlie huffed and shook his head slightly.

/////////

Castiel arrived with some snacks and Charlie invited him to pass, he looked breathtaking, and that was a literal description, because he took all the air out from Dean's lungs.

"Come, sit, we were talking about how much free time we have these weeks before student schedule start, right Dean?" Commented Charlie, naturally, placing herself in front of the couch, where Dean was already sitting, and where Castiel choose to sit too. They exchanged gazes. And Dean was frozen again.

"That's great, we can have fun, then." Added Castiel, staring at Charlie, then he flicked his eyes suggestively to Dean. The poor soldier blushed.

Charlie drowned a laugh, and looked away.

"So, Cas… what movies do you like? We can watch Netflix," she offered, giving him a beer.

"Oh, I like any kind of movies," Cas answered, "what about you, Dean?" He asked, watching him by the corner of his eye while giving a sip to his beer.

Dean followed Castiel's lips sucking that precious liquid, and gulped, "Yes Ahm… cowboys maybe?" he stuttered, hypnotized with Cas' graceful movements.

Charlie was enjoying his friend's messy attempt to not die in battle.

"And Cas… do you have  _ someone special _ ?" Charlie shoot, Castiel laid back on the coach.

"No I don't.  _ Yet _ ," Cas bowed his face mischievously, and Charlie laughed out loud, it seemed like they both were working together in the same direction, Dean watched her puzzled. "What about you, Dean are you with someone special?" Cas wheeled his whole body towards him, and put his head resting on his hand, his arm comfortably on the couch's back. Castiel's gaze was intense. Charlie giggled amused.

Dean swallowed, "I don't…"

"Oh… that's great. Maybe we could go for a drink... or a coffee..., sometime, what do you think?" Asked Castiel, and Dean flinched.

"Oh! Maybe tomorrow, Dean is free tomorrow, isn't Dean?" Charlie pointed, chewing a snack with a pranky smile.

"I...I… actually I am yes…" he babbled, staring at Castiel and blushing, then he grinned awkwardly and lowered his face, "I… I would love to drink coffee or beer, with you, or both…"

"Fantastic, tomorrow at 7 PM is okay?" Castiel flicked his eyes to Dean. And Dean nodded, his face was red.

"Okay! All settled! Let's watch a cowboys movie then!" Announced Charlie, playing Netflix on the TV.

"Oh, you don't have to choose the movies I like…" Dean waved his hand dismissively. 

His roommate swiveled around and smirked, then she said, "Oh yes, even when you suck at strategies, you won a prize today."

Castiel chuckled and Dean frowned ashamed.

///////////


End file.
